Fairy Tail Rumble
by Nessa says
Summary: Follow members of the Fairy Tail guild blossom into couples. There will be laughter, drama, tears, awkward turtle moments and most importantly LOVE.


BEFORE WE BEGIN THIS STORY:  
>Obviously, I do not own or have any rights to Fairy Tail. This story is purely to get my ideal coupling out into the world.<br>I'm not sure how long this story last, or how often it will be updated, so read at your own risk. I don't proof-read my stories before posting, so beware. Please remember to review after reading!

Lucy's POV:

It is such a peacefully day here in Magnolia, which is rare considering that the Fairy Tail guild is located here.

We have a bit of a reputation for causing destruction and chaos anywhere we go. Some of us have had a bigger

hand in giving us that notoriety than others, especially my partner Natsu.

Speaking of Natsu, I wonder where he could be? I haven't seen him at all yet, and we really need to get to the guild hall to

pick a job so I can pay my rent and so he and Happy can afford food. I guess I will go wait for him at Fairy Tail.

I've finally made it to the guild, but why is there a huge crowd out front with people cheering and screaming? I try to force

my way to the front, but I keep getting pushed back. I guess the only logical thing to do is hide inside of Horologium

and have him force his way through this crowd. I finally make it to the front, and the first thing I see is Happy flying

around the crowd collecting bets. Happy notices me and fly's over.

"Lucy! would you like to place a bet?" He asks excitedly

"Place a bet on what?' 'she asks annoyed' " Horologium translates for Lucy

"Sting came to Challenge Natsu to a fight" He explains

"HAPPY! Why are they fighting! I thought they were getting along" ' She says anxiously' "

"Relax! Sting just wants to see how much stronger he's become" The cat reassures me

I climb out of Horologium and thank him for his help before releasing him back to the spirit world.

I stand back in the crowd and anxiously wait for the fight to starts.

Natsu's POV:

Gajeel steps out between us and explains the rules of engagements, which is basically to give it your all but not to kill the other person.

This fight shouldn't be too difficult considering that it doesn't seem like Sting has gotten too much stronger since our last fight.

A shot is fired, as a signal to start fighting. The third generation dragon slayer charges me attempting to blow me

away with his sacred light magic. I quickly move out of the beams path, and strike Sting with Dragon's Roar.

He takes a hit, but quickly regains his composure with a smile. Maybe it's time for me to kick it up a notch so he doesn't think I'm going to take it easy on him.

I attack him with my Fire Dragon Sword Edge. I make contact with his stomach and send him flying through the building behind him.

I hear another shot fired signaling the end of the flight. I let a victory cry out, and the crowd is cheering so loud that the ground it shaking.

The cheering stops, and I'm suddenly not so sure it was the crowd causing the earth to shake.

Crap! I turn to run but by the time I see an escape route its too late. . .

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS DESTRUCTION?" Master Makarov booms

What destruction could he be talking about? I take a moment to finally look around and notice that there were three buildings destroyed.

" Relax gramps, it's only three buildings. Besides, did you see how I beat Stings ass!" I boast

"How exactly do you plan on paying for the damage you have caused?" The old man questions

"Pfft that's easy, we will just use the money that we won from the tournament" I respond

All of a sudden the atmosphere changes and Master seems a little embarrassed now instead of mad. "Well you see, we don't exactly have money left." He mumbles, barely audible

"Eh! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE NO MONEY LEFT!? WHAT COULD YOU HAVE POSSIBLY SPENT ALL THAT MONEY ON!" I exclaimed

" It's not so much WHAT I spent the money on, but more like who." He says blushing

"YOU SPENT THAT MUCH MONEY ON ONE PERSON?" I ask dumbfounded

"Of course not, it was multiple young ladies. I'm a very generous man you know." He states proudly

"You're a dirty old man" I say exhausted " You find a way to get the money to pay for the repairs since it's your fault we are broke."

"I've already got an idea. Gather everyone in the guild now, so I can make the announcement."

I go to find any guild members I can and tell them to gather in the conference area for a message from Master. Part of me is wondering what this dirty old man has in mind.

I don't have to wait long to find out, because by the time I get myself to the guild Master Makarov is getting ready to make his announcement.

" As many of you witnessed today, Natsu destroyed three buildings today that we are now responsible for repairing. Due to unforeseeable circumstances we have no money to fund the repairs. I do however have a way to earn the money! I have selected seven guild members to be auctioned out as one night dates to the public!"

There is a rumble among the crowd with everyone that is eager to see who is going to be selected.

" The following people will be auctioned: Mira, Gray, Erza, Levy, Lisianna, Wendy, and Lucy."

"Master!" Erza interrupts " Seeing as how we are in this situation because of Natsu he should be forced to participate as well"

Everyone turns to look at me and starts to laugh.

"He doesn't even know what a date is!" Gray laughs

"People would be paying money NOT to go on a date with him" Cana yells

I start to get really mad and before I know it I explode " I accept this stupid challenge! I bet I'll even raise more money than that stupid Gray!"

Everyone that was selected makes their way to the stage so that Master can give his instructions.

" Everyone will be required to meet in the center of town tomorrow evening before sunset in formal dress. Guild members along with the towns people will be able to bid on anyone that is standing up here. Good luck everyone!"

Maybe I didn't think this through all the way before accepting this challenge. What the heck was formal dress, and why aren't my normal clothes good enough?

I think about asking Gray, but he would probably call me stupid for not knowing what formal dress was. Besides, we are rivals right now and I refuse to admit that I need his help!

Good thing I happen to know a better person to ask; now all I have to do is find Lucy!

It isn't very hard to find her since she is surround by the other female guild members that are participating in the auction tomorrow.

"Hey Lucy!" I call out to her

She excuses herself before walking over to me. This is going to be really embarrassing, but what other choice do I have?

"What's up Natsu?" she asks me when she reaches me

"Could you summon Loke for a minute?" I ask not trying to be suspicious

"Um, Sure." She says grabbing Loke's gate key

"No need for you to use your own magic to summon me here Lucy" I hear an annoying voice say. Suddenly I'm not sure this is a good idea anymore.

"Loke! Natsu asked me to bring you here" she explains

I grab Loke by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the guilds hall. I can hear Lucy asking where we are going, but I would rather not have to ask for his help around witnesses. My house is probably the safest place for him to help me prepare for tomorrow night.

When we finally reach my house I ask Loke for help becoming more appealing to the opposite sex so that they would want to bet on a date with me.

The lion spirit stares at me for what seems like forever before he breaks out in laughter. " Natsu! You're not so updateable that you need someone to BUY a date with you" He manages to say still laughing

"You've got it all wrong. .." I try to tell him what's really going on but he cuts me off

"Say no more! I will turn you into a man no woman will be able to resist." He says confidently

The rest of the night is spent preparing for tomorrow battles.

**Authors note:**

This seems like a good place to end this chapter! Next chapter you will be able to see who I plan on pairing together. Please remember to review this story so I know what can be changed to improve it.


End file.
